epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Yume Nikki vs Alice Liddell - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 4
Haha. Fooled you, Cave. So I was originally not going to post this until I got back from my trip, but a lovely user convinced me to code this in my spare time and post it whenever I found the chance, so here it is. Yaaay, new battle. Booo, obscure characters. First things first, read these three battles. This battle was actually suggested by a couple people, but the main person who came up with it was John Michaeal Mitchell, so here you go John. Happy birthday. I have no idea what day your birthday is but it's probably not today. Anyways, here's the actual battle. It features crazed knife-wielder from a grim-dark Wonderland, Alice Liddell, rapping against disturbed knife-wielder and lucid dreamer, Madotsuki from the RPG Horror game "Yume Nikki", with a little bit of a plot twist in this story-esque battle. The connection is girls lost in imaginary crazy worlds with knives. Hope you all enjoy it, took me a while to write for some reason. I'm done blabbering, please enjoy. Also, there’s a joke in the first verse that some might find a bit over-the-top or unnerving, but I used fucking Anne Frank in a battle one time, so bite me. Instrumental Introduction Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Alice Liddell:' I’m Gigantic! And you just turned the wrong path! Welcome to Wonderland. Where you’ll be going six feet under, scam! I’ll put you in eternal slumber, man! But you couldn’t win in your dreams, Maddy! Don’t try to rap me! Step aside, girl, My sporadic attacks are staying on track and they scare you worse than the outside world! We’re all mad out here, Tweedle-Dumb-ass! Your game is so cracked it’s almost tragicomic Fortunately I pack the sickness in these raps enough to make Madotsuki vomit! And you lack it! No tact or facts to back you up, maggot! So I’ll stab this troll, And name this knife the second pointy object that’s been up your rabbit hole! 'Madotsuki:' A visitor has come to pass. Obnoxious and toxic, trying to invoke my wrath Can’t beat me, rhyme scheme screams “EAT ME.” I’ll crack you like a Looking Glass. Welcome to my world. You’re the new kid, a nuisance, and to me, it’s lucid That I hold control over all, stupid. You and your powers are proved useless. But Alice couldn't Return this Madness, I shift worlds like a landslide And slander this damn fly worse than Tim Burton did to your franchise But now it’s unimpressive. I’m complex, you’re a trainwreck whose manic depressive, Your family couldn’t handle a couple burns. Hope those genes weren’t recessive And in this adventure, something tells me you drank that potion sometime in the middle Because you’re so Small, Alice. A Midget to me. Some might even say you’re Liddell And now it’s time. All in your mind. Mankind couldn’t hope to rebuild her Misstitched ''her final wish. Alice is Dead, and it looks like I'm the killer. (''The screen cuts to black as a stabbing noise as heard. Madotsuki begins tampering with the world, moving her hands as the ground shifts with it. While she does this, a dark silhouette watches. A bullet speeds past Madotsuki's ear, as she turns around to see... ...well, not really see, cause her eyes are closed, but THE WHITE RABBIT) 'The White Rabbit:' The missions just started, but I’m stepping up to fight it out, And I’m not late for this important date, I’ll give you something to Cry about And I sent myself here to kill this Madder-than-the-Hatter depressant witch I’m the one with amnesia but you don’t know who you’re messing with But here you are, trying to rap a Rabbit. Your parents must be so proud. Bringing you a bigger existential crisis than when they went underground You’re as slow as Poniko. I’m like Uboa when I smith a witch, ‘Cause I overshadow her franchise and flip her like a lightswitch I’m not sure what your RPG means to me but it doesn’t ring a Bell Direct you and your crimes against music to a Wonderland Jail cell Let you rot where you belong, turn your life into a living hell, And when you’re nothing but a Severed Head, I’d like to see you try to Pinch yourself (The Rabbit points his gun at Madotsuki and fires, leaving a bullet in her arm, before climbing into an elevator. As the bullet hits, a tear quickly drips down her face as both she and the background turn Grayscale.) 'Madotsuki's Ghost:' My birthday must have come early, but nobody invited this clown It’s funny how an elevator could be going up while you’re going down (Madotsuki appears behind the Rabbit in the elevator) I could beat you sleepwalking. No look, I’m doing it right now. Disappear a bunny like a magic trick, this prick even makes Cheshire frown Skill, you lack it, HABIT, so go and hop back inside the casket, And though I don’t mean Elmer Fudd, I’m not the first one to Kill the Rabbit So use your final moments to pray it’s all a dream before it starts When my rhythm puts twice as many holes in you than the Queen of Hearts Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES -''' (Madotsuki wakes up suddenly, surveying the room for a bit. She sighs, rolls back over and goes to bed.) ... Outro Who won? Alice/Rabbit Madotsuki '''HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts